Bruises and Bitemarks
by Trisskel
Summary: yeah, sorry for the terrible title A love-hate relationship at its finest. Somewhat a comparison to the relationship the countries shared in their long histories. Norwegian Vikings settled in Ireland, while some pillaged the Emerald Isle. Edit: they took away the Ireland character, so the description is messed up
1. Chapter 1

The Irish woman smirked as the Norwegian man leaned forward sliding his hand up her body. She would have returned the favor but one of his kinks he enjoyed, were ropes. And she was, at that moment the subject of one of his favorite kinks. Her arms were tied behind her back, and to the chair she was sitting in. Her top partially unbuttoned, leaving some of her chest exposed. She didn't mind being tied up, it was that she couldn't grab him roughly and pull him against her the way she wanted to. He was toying with her, like she also did to him, when things were positioned the other way around.

He bit at her neck and grabbed at her breasts roughly as he went. Tara much more enjoyed whips herself. But she didn't mind indulging him with his fantasies. Because he was a very willing subject of her own twisted fantasies. Erik did the things he wanted to do to her while she was tied and he untied her from the chair, still leaving the binds around her wrists, but retying them so that her arms were in front of her. Pulling her up roughly and pushing her on to the bed. Her crawled onto the bed over her, licking up her body as made his way. He spent extra time on the small cuts he had made on her body, running his tongue over them, earning small gasps from her when he did. It almost made them burn, in an ecstatic way. She loved the way he made her feel.

He finally made his way up to her neck, jawline, chin, and then lips. Tara could taste her own blood in Erik's kiss and it excited her, making her want him all the more. She had some range of motion with her arms now that they were not tied to the chair. She brought her arms up over her head looking at Erik as he was leaning back taking his shirt off. She looked at him and smirked as she saw him unbuttoning his pants, carefully sliding his swollen length out of his pants. He looked down at her with an expression of desire and a fond cruelty. She liked that look, it matched her own when she looked at him from that lofty height.

It was now that time, when he would complete his desire's by taking her fully. Very rarely did the two have normal intercourse, most of the time it was one or the others odds-and-ends fantasies, that ended up exciting the other. But it always came down to penetration and mutual satisfaction. Foreplay, for them was hardly normal; for them normal was a dry insult and an argument. Tara always thought it was better when you were mad, or at least pretending to be. She was ready for him to enter her. She had been ready for awhile, and trying so hard not to beg.

Tara looked back at him with a look of cool desperate need to be released of the pressure between her thighs. She was even slowly and subconsciously rocking her hips back and forth. He finally decided to begin the end of this part of their encounter for the evening. He took his place over her and he slid his hand between her legs, feeling the damp heat that met him. Erik smiled as he pulled back his hand and licked his fingers. Tara was trying not to breath hard, that would reveal her pure lust of that moment. He finally eased his hips down towards hers, pressing the end of him to her sensory. She couldn't help but gasp at that, almost giving in to her urge to beg him to enter her. He smirked again and then shifted to her entrance, hesitating before thrusting hard into her.

Tara moaned out loud. Her entire body screamed at her, Erik had finally penetrated and began a hard and rough pace in her. Her body tingled and ached to press in farther. She bucked her hips up towards his, burying his length deeper in her warmth. He was as deep as he could go in her, continuing his hard motion, he gave a shuttering moan himself. She spread her legs and wrapped them tightly around his waist, pulling him in closer and harder. She contracted the muscles in her legs and tightened them, intensifying his own thrusting. Erik moaned out loud, soon followed by Tara.


	2. Chapter 2

Tara tried to kiss Erik, though she couldn't wrap her arms around him and pull him to her. He was still driving hard into her. The only sound he was making was the small grunting from the intense pressure he was applying in her. She bit her lower lip hard and she looked up at the ceiling. She raised her arms up and over his head. She set them down on his upper back as best as she could and tried to pull his face towards hers. She managed to grab a handful of his hair and she pulled his head against hers and almost desperately kissed him. He mildly returned the kiss but he was rather focused on his nearly violent rythym in the woman.

After getting his face up to hers and she had started kissing and biting at his lips, she hooked her arms back over his head and rested her hands on the tense muscles of his shoulders. She opened and closed her hands trying to focus on anything she could, trying not to peak so quickly. Tara pressed her fingers into Erik's tensing shoulders as they relaxed a moment before tensing up again. Her finger tips twitched as he hit her g-spot again and again. And at once the intense feeling spread through her body and she pressed her nails into his skin, twisting her fingers as she let out a long moan of extreme pleasure. He hissed as a few streaks of red came to the surface of his skin where her nails were pressing in. She raked her hands up towards his neck, dragging the cuts upward. He had buried his face in her neck and his neck arced as she moved her hands. He gave a moan when she pulled her nails free, opening her hands and running them over the fresh cuts. He shuttered as her finger tips twitched on his skin.

Erik hadn't let up with the intensity of his rythym and there was no sign of him letting up. While Tara was at that moment climaxing and she let out a load long shuttering moan as she came. She panted heavily but Erik didn't stop. he kept his hard rythym and she continued moaning loadly as he pressed in. He rocked back and forth, bringing himself over that hurdle of his own climb to his peak. His breath started coming in ragged gasps as he his strength began to drain. He couldn't let up yet, she was panting and moaning, her chest heaving. He raised his head slightly, watching her chest heave fondly through the blearyness of his eyes. He pressed his face into her chest, latching against one and he began to suck on the tender flesh. He was trying to continue his pace and bring them both to climax.

Erik continued sucking fiercly on her breast and she pressed hard against his back with her bound hands. And then it hit him, he shuttered as he hit his peak and he groaned, pressing in hard one last time as he released into her. As he finished she tightened all of teh muscles in her lower body, holding thme taught as she bucked her hips wildly against him, and a few moments of eternity later, the intense orgasm spread through her body again. But this time they both laid there. Limp bodies and panted breaths.

Erik kissed her skin where his head had fallen limp, between her breasts. Tara stared at the ceiling trying to catch her breath and she twisted her fingers in his hair. The tips of her fingers were red from where she had broken the skin on his back. He finally caught his breath and he began to sit up over the body of his lover. He eased back and seperated them carefully. He was already sore from his hard, rough, and fast motion. Her muscles were already aching from keeping them tight. They took a moment to pull themselves up and they, without a word, stretched out their muslces and once again, they both fell limp, Erik falling to the side of Tara and putting his arms behind his head. She looked at him and managed to get herself closer to his side, snuggling close to him. She brought her hands up to his chest as she caressed him gently, smearing some red on the sweaty skin.

Erik broguth his own hands up and he pulled the ropes, binding her hands free and her took her hands in his own and brought them to his lips and kissed her wrists. Tara's wrists were raw from where the ropes had dug into her own skin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled them closer. The two eventually drifted off to sleep. Their arms wrapped around each other, affectionately.

Another night, in the bedroom, of Love and Hate.


End file.
